spirit_vesselfandomcom-20200215-history
Feng Feiyun
MC Youngest Patriarch of the Demon Phoenix Race Feng Feiyun was killed by Shui Yueting's sword 1 was a Demon Phoenix, a male that had the highest aptitude in the last thirty thousand years. He reached the ninth level of Heaven Emergence within one thousand years, becoming the strongest cultivator in the Immortal World; the other seven Phoenix Empresses nominated him to be the new Demon Phoenix Race Patriarch. blue spirit vessel with an ancient design that resembled an underworldly demonic ship. It was made out of a golden bronze material with eighteen steel pillars for the sails; towering like magnificent mountains. The steel pillars had already started to rust, and the black sails were tattered and filled with holes. It painted a dark and eerie picture of a ship. Relatives His father was the governor of Spirit State city. TECHNIQUES Immortal Phoenix Physique - Once the grand completion is achieved, I can live for ninety-thousand years. Even after death, my body will not decay it can change the innate constitution of a human, making it more powerful and refined. two stages first stage “Blood Purification” Blood was the source of life in a human’s body, but it also contained many impurities; the greater the amount of impurities, the weaker the body would be. The lower the grade of the blood, the weaker the body would be, too. Thus, if the blood purity and grade can increase, then the body would become stronger as well; the meridians will widen, the bones and marrows would become more intricate and tough. second stage was “Bone Refining” this was also known as “Cultivating the Phoenix Bones.” A cultivator’s aptitude depended on one’s physique, and the physique’s strength was determined by the skeletal structure. The bones were the foundation of a body that were needed to create an immortal physique. Each time a phoenix bone was successfully cultivated, the body became one part stronger. Only when one had completed all nine hundred and ninety-nine phoenix bones would his Immortal Phoenix Physique be considered to have reached grand completion, allowing him to live ninety thousand years. In his past, Feng Feiyun had finished two hundred and six phoenix bones; his body was tougher than diamond, and the elements couldn’t harm him. If he was able to reach grand completion, then Shui Yueting wouldn’t have been able to kill him even with a sneak attack. TRIVIA The old Feng(Phoenix) Feiyun had died. From now on, everything in my past was now unrelated to me. “I am Feng(Wind) Feiyun, the young master of the Feng Clan, the most evil,wealthy son of Spirit State city who is feared by everyone.” Chapter 4 Feng Feiyun’s mother died when he was only one year old; she died of an unknown illness. He actually wasn’t even positive that she had died of an illness because the affair was told to him by his dad, Feng Wanpeng. Chapter 5 As a phoenix in his past life, his soul still contained the phoenix’s soul which was why his spiritual senses were high. Even a strand of qi could not be hidden from him. Chapter 5